Journey of a Thousand Miles
by Leslie4
Summary: An unexpected invitation opens a whole new world for Willow. WRon, HarryGinny OotP Spoilers Part 7 now up. WIP
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm messing with the timelines a bit. I'm making Willow the same age as Ron and Harry instead of Ginny. JK puts Harry birth year around 1980 and Joss puts Willow's around 1981.

Part 1

Willow lay on her bed absently staring at the Pez witch that Oz had given her, twisting it in her fingers as she reflected on the past events. She cursed the fates that had brought Cordelia and Oz to the warehouse at the exact time that she and Xander shared their last kiss. And it WAS their last kiss. Sure she'd had a crush on Xander for what seemed like her whole life and he had finally noticed her but they had realized they were better friends than anything more. Xander would always be a part of her life but in a platonic way. She sighed as she turned over and lay on her stomach. She just wished Oz would forgive her. She had never meant for him to get hurt. 

Who would have thought little nerdy Willow was the cause of such pain?

God, when did her life get so complicated? What she wouldn't give for a good evil demon slaying right about now. Black and white, good verses evil and no stupid teenage hormone emotions getting in the way.

Ooooh better idea, a trip away somewhere. Buffy took off when things started getting rough why couldn't she? Get the heck out of Dodge and let the dust settle so to speak.

Maybe her mom and dad would take her on their next seminar? Her parents were in the let's-show-how-good-a-parent-we-are-by-paying-attention-to-Willow phase. Every time they went to a child psychology seminar they came back with brilliant ideas in which to enrich Willow's life. Mostly the ideas were a pain but over the years she'd learned to let it flow in one ear and out the other. The last time they'd gone through this phase was the No Boys Allowed in your room rule. They had come back from a teen sexuality seminar and had been determined Willow wouldn't fall into the statistics. Not that they ever noticed that no boys but Xander and Jesse were around their daughter anyway.

Willow sighed and got out of bed. She slowly walked over to her dresser and picked up the photo of her and Oz. A sad smile graced her features as she softly caressed his cheek. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." She opened the top drawer and gently put the framed photo and the pez dispenser into it. 

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. "Willow? Are you in there?"

She put on a smile and turned to face the door, "Yeah, mom. Come on in."

Sheila entered Willow's room carrying the mail. "This came for you. It was lying on the front porch, the mailman must have dropped it when he delivered the other mail. Are you getting acceptance letters already?" Sheila turned the envelope over and saw a crest for Hogwarts. She'd have to check it out with Ira. Only the best for their daughter.

Willow took the envelope from her mother and curiously flipped it over. "I don't remember applying to this one but the counselor had me apply to so many." She bit her lip as she looked up at her mother. "A thin envelope can't be a good sign."

"There's always Harvard or Oxford." Her mother said as she closed the door behind her.

Best to get it over with, Willow sat on the edge of her bed and with shaking fingers opened the envelope. 

Dear Ms. Rosenberg,

As part of a premiere program for bringing a more diverse student body to Hogwarts a search was conducted for natural born witches and wizards in the Muggle world. Your name appeared on a list of possible candidates from Muggleborn families with no prior magick in their ancestry. If you are interested please fill out the enclosed form with the pen provided.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Willow sat dumbfounded staring into space with a million questions whirling in her mind. Was this real? Was there such a thing as a school for witches and wizards? Did Giles know about this? Had Jenny?

JENNY! Willow totally forgot that she had found a CD that contained her notes on spells and the magick world. She had just been interested in the spell to restore Angel's soul. It had been too hard to go through her notes. It brought back too many memories of late night talks on being a technopagan.

She scrambled off her bed and looked through the trunk where she kept her magick supplies. Moving her Book of Shadows out of the way she spotted the CD. She eagerly put it in her laptop and waited impatiently for it to come up. 

Willow typed in Hogwarts in the search box and crossed her fingers. Her eyes brightened when a result popped up in the box. Well at least Jenny had heard of it. She held her breath as she double-clicked on the icon. Willow hit the find button and typed in Hogwarts hoping there was more than just a one-word reference. She breathed a sigh of relief when the word appeared in a paragraph.

'Grandma Arianna told me of a school of magick in Scotland where Witches and Wizards are taught magickal skills from a young age. The Rom have been discriminated against ever since I can remember and I got very upset when Grandma told me that no Rom had ever gone to Hogwarts. When I asked her why she told me that the Rom didn't need Gadji Witches and Wizards to tell them how to practice magick. So it seems for once the Rom were the ones doing the discrimination.'

Willow hit the find again button and hoped that that wasn't the only reference in the document. Further down it was highlighted again.

'I did some research on Hogwarts when Willow began to show an interest in witchcraft. I found out that the four greatest witches and wizards of the age founded the school over a thousand years ago. They shared a dream to create a school where young people of the Wizarding World could study and be trained in the magickal arts so that they could become fully trained wizards and witches. I wonder if Giles knows if there are American equivalent schools for Willow.'

Curious as to when Jenny wrote these notes Willow hit the properties button. Willow blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as she read that she had written this a couple of days before she was killed. Ms. Calendar had been researching a place for her to learn more about magick. Guilt fell heavily on Willow's shoulders when she realized that while they had been excluding Jenny she had still researched Angel's curse and a place for Willow to learn her craft. She closed her eyes and hung her head, "Oh Jenny. I'm so, so sorry I never got the opportunity to tell you that I was never mad at you."

A soft breeze entered her room through the open window and softly caressed her cheeks. Willow wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and hoped that the Greeks were right in their belief that the dead could hear your thoughts. 

Willow began to make a list of the pros and cons of going through with the exchange program. When she began to write helping Buffy she hesitated. Did Buffy really need her help anymore? She had Faith now and Giles was getting more proficient with the computer. With two Slayers guarding the Hellmouth did they really need an amateur witch? Besides after she finished the year at Hogwarts she could come back an even bigger asset.

"Well, I guess my mind is already made up." Willow crumpled her list and reached for the parchment and pen provided by Dumbledore in the letter.

A shocked gasp escaped Willow when she saw the words that she had filled out on the form slowly fade away to nothing. She picked it up and turned the parchment over. The other side was just as blank.

"Huh. Guess that answers that. I wasn't meant to go anywhere."

Willow flipped the parchment back over and dropped it in shock. Where it had been blank just a moment before words now appeared.

Miss Rosenberg,

We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into the exchange program at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland. Your arrival date is two weeks hence.

Exchange students will be met from a representative of Hogwarts in London, your port of entry. The representative will have your list of requirements and aide you in acquiring them in Diagon Alley. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Two weeks! How was she supposed to get her parents to let her be an exchange student in Scotland! Willow paced back and forth trying to come up with ways to ask her parents to let her go. It wasn't like she could say, hey mom and dad you don't know this but I've been practicing witchcraft in my spare time and now a school in Scotland wants to train me in it. Oh yeah, that would go over big with her psychologist parents. Then when she crossed that hurdle she had the hurdle of telling Xander that their final year at Sunnydale will be spent apart.

Willow stopped pacing and sat down with a thump. She'd be going to Scotland, alone. Without friends and not knowing anyone. God what had she been thinking?! She couldn't do this! 

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She could do this. She wasn't a little girl anymore. Besides if she got into Harvard or Oxford she'd be going away by herself and not know anyone.

With resolve face firmly in place Willow went down the stairs to ask her parents about letting her go on a cultural exchange to Scotland.


	2. Part 2

Part 2 

Ginny glanced up as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She welcomed the break from her essay, Animagi and their importance through the ages, that she had to write for Professor McGonagall. She could hear Ron arguing with Hermione before they even got through the portrait hole.

"All I'm sayin' is that Dumbledore's barmy."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, "WE may not know what he has planned but I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why he opened Hogwarts to witches and wizards with no prior magick in their family."

"But we're in the middle of a WAR, Hermione. Why bring in outsiders? I mean, can you see a witch or wizard raised with Muggles and no prior knowledge having to face down Death Eaters, Dementors or even You-Know-Who?"

"I dunno, Ron. Harry seems to have done all right." Ginny grinned at her brother as she caught Harry's eye. She couldn't resist egging her brother on. He looked like he was working up to a fine temper.

Harry grinned back at Ginny. However her brother wasn't as kind. He narrowed his eyes and prepared for battle. But before he could open his mouth Hermione interrupted, "Honestly. Do you really think Dumbledore would bring innocents into the middle of the war without a very good reason?"

"Fine." Ron harrumphed as he crossed over to one of the chairs and slouched down. "But don't say I didn't warn you when this all gets botched."

"Never thought I'd live to see it when you and Malfoy agreed on something." Ginny couldn't help teasing.

He practically growled at his sister but before he could launch into an attack Harry tried to slightly change the subject by asking Hermione, "When do you meet the exchange students?"

"I'm supposed to meet one of them in two weeks. She'll be one of the first to arrive. An American."

Harry widened his eyes at that. He just assumed the students would be from Britain. "America? Why so far?"

"Oh that's not as far as others. Jennifer Portroy from Hufflepuff is picking up a student from China. There's supposed to be a large mixture of students, different ages and different nationalities. The American I'm picking up is our age and the student that Jennifer is picking up will be in fourth year."

"Maybe Dumbledore's recruiting witches and wizards from all over to join the Order and the fight. I mean Charlie's got a nice amount of members in Romania now, Bill and Fleur's group in France is coming along nicely as well." 

Ron snorted at his sister, "Oi, I can just see it. Dumbledore sitting in his office, stroking his beard. 'Hmmm who can I recruit in my fight against the Death Eaters… I know I'll get some students with no background in magick at all and bring them to Hogwarts. That'll have You-Know-Who trembling in fear.' Yeah I can just see that."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and prepared to launch a verbal attack when McGonagall came in the room. "Oh good you're here, Hermione. Dumbledore would like to see you."

"I-is anything wrong?"

"Oh no dear. Just some more instructions for those that will be picking up the new students soon."

Ron rolled his eyes and got up out of the chair to head up to his room. He couldn't help but feel that this was a big mistake. "Coming, Harry?"

"Yeah, in a minute."

Harry turned and watched the firelight play through the highlights in Ginny's hair in the silence following Ron, Hermione and McGonagall's exits. Every time he saw it he discovered another color. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of watching the firelight dance through her hair.

"What? Do I have ink on the end of my nose?" Ginny wiped the end of her nose with the sleeve of her robe.

Harry grinned over at her, "Welll, I wasn't going to say anything but now that you mention it." His grinned broadened into a smile at Ginny's gasp and harder rubbing. "Just kidding, Gin. No ink, I promise. I was just grabbing a memory."

She wrinkled her nose at him, "Glad I could be of service. Shouldn't you be studying for your N.E.W.T.s?"

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before reluctantly turning to go. "Yes, Hermione."

"Oi, I'm not that bad!" Ginny mock glared at him as his laughter filled the room and he beat a hasty retreat.

~~~~

Willow nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for the library to clear. She hadn't told Buffy or Xander about her letter yet. She knew she was being a coward but she wanted to put off the inevitable argument that they would give her and to be honest she wanted Giles' opinion of Hogwarts, if he had one, before confronting Buffy and Xander with her potential for leaving. 

She knew Xander would take it the hardest. Not only because they've been bestest buds since practically diapers but because of the whole fluking incident. Cordelia wasn't talking to him and if she left he'd only have Buffy. 

Her parents hadn't been as big as an obstacle as she feared. Willow had made up a story that Mr. Giles had sponsored her application for attending the school since it was a stepping-stone to Oxford. She hadn't wanted to worry her parents since she didn't think she'd be accepted because only the best and the brightest from all over were invited. Luckily for her, her father had been an exchange student when he was in high school and he thought it a great idea. Her mother had agreed quickly as well, but Willow suspected her motives were more to do with 'my daughter got accepted into a very academically elite school' rather than a great experience for her.

Giles looked over at Willow as the bell for the next class rang and the last student left the library. "Did you need to see me, Willow or should you be in class?"

"Honors history, it's independent study. Umm, Giles can I talk to you in your office?"

"Y-yes of course." He mentally groaned and hoped he didn't have to navigate the potential minefield of teenage hormone, angst and drama that he normally had to with Buffy. Usually Willow was an angst-free discussion but Buffy had told him of the warehouse incident with Spike, Oz, Xander and Cordelia. He indicated for Willow to take a seat while he poured himself a cup of tea. "W-would you like a cup?"

Willow shook her head and twisted her fingers nervously trying to come up with the best way to broach the subject.

Giles curiosity was peaked as he watched Willow seeming to talk herself into something. "Everything alright, Willow?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah. Ummm, it's just…" She heaved a sigh. "Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

Great Rosenberg just blurt it out, way to be all subtle.

"Hogwarts?" Giles furrowed his brow in concentration. "I seem to recall reading that somewhere." He walked over to his private collection of books that he kept in his office. "I think it was in a book that Jenny gave me."

Willow brightened at that. Okay he might not know of it but at least it was in a book that Jenny gave him. Maybe he could check it out for her before she went.

"I-it's in Scotland. A school for witches and wizards." Willow supplied.

His hand stopped in mid-air and he turned around to look at Willow. "Sorry? Did you say a school for witches?"

Willow reached into her backpack and pulled out her letter from Dumbledore. Giles reached over and took the letter reading it silently before he gave a bark of laughter.

"Diagon Alley?!? That's an urban legend in England. Surely that's not real." He reached back for the book that Jenny had given him.

Willow barely made out the title on the spine, 'Mystical Legends of the British Isles'.

"Ah ha. 'Hogwarts Castle. Says it was built over a millennia ago by four powerful wizards during the time of persecution. It was intended to be a school where young witches and wizards could learn their craft in peace and away from prying eyes. However, like Camelot there is no concrete evidence that such a place ever existed or exists to this day. It's a nice legend to tell the kiddies around the fire. Like leprechauns, kelpie and fairies.' Well it appears your Mr. Dumbledore is pulling your leg."

"I don't think so, Giles. I think it's real." She explained about the original letter disappearing and the new one returning in its place. "I even found something in Miss Calendar's notes about it." She pulled out what she had printed from the CD and handed them to Giles.

He sat back down in his chair as he read. "Well." It came out more of a croak than a word. The notes were so close to hearing Jenny that it tightened his throat on the memories. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Well, it seems you've been accepted into a wizarding school."

Willow bit her lip. "So, you think it's a good idea if I go?"

"Oh, Willow. I think it's a fantastic opportunity for you. Learning and developing your magickal skills…"

Xander's voice floated back to them, "G-man you in here? Have you seen Willow?"

Willow grabbed Giles' arm, "Don't say anything I haven't mentioned it to Xander or Buffy yet."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Oh, there you are," Xander said as he burst into Giles' office without knocking. "Buffy and I were worried about you when you didn't meet us this morning."

"Sorry, Xan. My parents wanted to talk to me this morning and I ran late."

Xander noticed the tired lines around her eyes and wondered if she'd had a chance to talk to Oz. Since the whole warehouse incident Willow had been trying to talk to Oz who was studiously avoiding her.

He touched her arm lightly, "You okay?"

Well no time like the present, Willow thought. "Umm, yeah but can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why don't you use my office? I'll just put those books back." Giles squeezed Willow's shoulder in comfort as he left his office.

Xander sat down with a thump, "Oh god…it's bad isn't it? Another apocalypse? Angel is back being all stalker Angelus again?"

"No! It's about me."

Xander looked at her with wide eyes, "You said you were okay! You're okay right?"

Willow smiled sadly, "I'm fine, Xander. Nothing bad, at least I don't think it's bad. But Giles thought the place was an urban legend and we all know how those turn out. But Ms Calendar had heard of it so it can't all be bad right?"

"Um, Will? What exactly are we talking about?"

Willow held out her letter from Dumbledore, "I have an opportunity to go to a school for witches… in Scotland."

"Your parents are okay with you not going to college next year?" he asked as he took the letter from Willow. He had prepared himself with the knowledge that Willow would probably be leaving him and Sunnydale next year. His smile faded as the words penetrated. Two weeks?!? She was leaving in two weeks?

"I know it's kinda sudden but I only got the letter and confirmation last night."

Xander set the letter down on Giles' desk and closed his eyes. How would he survive senior year without Willow?  When he looked up he saw the hopeful and slightly scared look on her face as she waited for his reaction. He wanted to kick and scream and rail against the fates but he knew this would be great for Willow. For once, Xander was determined to do the right thing… for once he was going to put Willow's wishes first.

Willow nervously bit her lip and twisted her hands as the silence dragged on.

"Two weeks huh? Well, we'll have to have a good-bye Willow blow out at the Bronze before you go. You'll write every day, right? I want to know everything you're doing, just like I'm there with you." Xander pulled Willow into a tight hug, "I won't lie, this is going to be hard on me. I can't imagine a day in Sunnydale without my Willow."

"Thanks, Xan." Willow whispered as she returned his tight hug.

A small smile crept across Giles' lips as he stood outside his office door. Sometimes Xander Harris rose to the occasion and gave glimpses into the adult he would become.

"Hey Giles! What's the what? Have you seen Xander or Willow they were supposed to meet me like five minutes ago?"  She glanced over his shoulder and saw Xander and Willow hugging. Her eyes widened, "Hey guys!" Were Xander and Willow together now? She could have sworn that Willow said that she was going to try to get back with Oz. Did something happen and now Willow decided to be with Xander? A bright smile spread across Buffy's face.  Not that she didn't like Oz, she did but there was just something so right about Willow being with Xander.

Xander slowly released Willow but he kept his hands on her shoulder as she turned to face Buffy. "Hey Buffy, Can we talk?"

Buffy waggled her eyebrows at Xander and Willow, "Got some news to tell me?"

"Um, you could say that."

Buffy's smile began to fade as she noticed the serious looks on both their faces. She glanced over at Giles and he was giving her "The Look". Oh god, she really hated when he gave her the Father/Daughter, Watcher/Slayer look. "It's bad isn't it?" She straightened her spine, she was the Slayer if she could face sending Angel to hell she could face anything.

Buffy reached over and took the letter from Willow.  Well how bad could a letter be? She glanced down and the words swam in front of her eyes. Oh god, Willow was leaving. Yeah, okay she'd been spending more time with Faith and all but Willow was her best friend. She couldn't see Faith wanting to have a girl's night in and watch John Cusak movies while they did each other's hair. She couldn't see herself calling Faith at all hours of the day just to talk or discuss Angel, Xander and boys in general. She knew this would be great for Willow and maybe getting away from Sunnydale would help Willow become the woman that Buffy saw in her. But WAAAAAH she wanted her Willow to stay here. Tamping down on the selfish wish she turned to look at Willow. "So, you're going to come back and show us your new witch-fu moves? You have to write everyday, Missy.  Plus tell me about all the Scottish hotties at the school." She turned to Giles, "There are male witches right? I mean she's not going to an all-girl school cause that would be bad." She hurriedly turned back to Willow, "Not that going there would be bad just the no boys part. Though there are probably boys in whatever town this is in and I'm sure you'll get to go out and mingle on the weekends. Okay, shutting up now."

Willow grabbed Buffy into a hug and then Xander smiled, "Group hug! Come on, Giles." Xander grabbed both Willow and Buffy into a tight hug.

"Hands, Xander." Buffy narrowed her eyes at Xander who smiled goofily at her. 

The ringing of the bell interrupted their group hug as all three reached for their backpacks. "Ug, Mrs. Walters Geometry. Hey Will you think this school would take a Slayer? Cause I'm thinking I probably wouldn't have to take Geometry in a school for witches."

Giles watched as his three charges left the library. There were times such as these when he was very proud of his Slayer and her friends. 

~~~~

Hermione glanced around the Great Hall and made her way over to where Ron, Harry, Neville and Ginny sat discussing their Quidditch practice. It had come as a pleasant surprise when Neville had decided to try out last year. He'd grown more confident since the battle in the Department of Mysteries and as a result his magic wasn't as sporadic. He had become a pretty good Beater as well.

Ginny waved to Hermione when she noticed her approach. She scooted a little closer to Harry on the bench to make room for Hermione next to Neville. She inwardly smiled as she noticed the faint blush that crept up the back of Neville's neck as Hermione sat down next to him.  She had always hoped that her brother and 'mione would get together but they had realized they were much better friends than anything more.

Before Ginny could ask how Hermione's day was Dumbledore clicked the side of his glass for attention. "Just a few words before you go up to your rooms for the night. As you know we'll be expecting some new students soon."

With that announcement the Slytherin table began to mumble amongst themselves. Their house was slowly dwindling in number as most of the students had transferred to Durmstrang. 

Ron felt the only reason Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were still here was to be inside information for their families when it came to what Dumbledore and Potter were up to.

"They will begin arriving within a week's time," Dumbledore continued.  "I trust you will give them a hearty Hogwarts welcome when they arrive.  They will be sorted into the various houses and a Welcoming ball will be held so they can meet their fellow students. And now bedtime, off you trot!"

Hermione stood and motioned for the Gryffindor Prefects to gather the first years who still hadn't learned their way around Hogwarts. As Head Girl it was her responsibility to make sure that the Prefects were doing their job.

She hung back a bit so she could talk to Harry and Ron, "That's what my meeting with Dumbledore was the other night. He wanted to let those of us that are picking up the new students know that they're going to be coming in four groups instead of trickling in. I think he's trying to gather them inside the walls of Hogwarts sooner rather than later. I think there's something more going on, Dumbledore was acting more mysterious than usual."

"Have you heard anything from Remus, Harry?"  Ron turned to Harry.

"Not since last week. He's been pretty good about letting me know what's going on with everything."  Kingsley Shacklebolt had helped them develop a code when sending owls or communicating by floo so anyone intercepting wouldn't see the hidden meaning. "Hagrid should be back from his meeting with the Centaurs soon maybe he'll know what's going on."

The Centaurs had finally joined Dumbledore's Army after the incident of last year. They had firmly stayed out of battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore believing it didn't concern them until Death Eaters attacked and nearly killed them all. After the near slaughter they formed an alliance along with some of the giants and goblins but not all.  Some of the giants and goblins signed an alliance with Voldemort's Death Eaters.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Willow risked one last glance over her shoulder, after handing the clerk her boarding pass, to see Buffy, Giles, Xander, Oz, and her parents still watching her.  She was very glad she was able to reach closure with Oz before she left for London. She still felt very guilty about her part in his pain but they talked it through and were tentative friends again.  Willow had been pleasantly surprised when he had showed up at the airport to say good-bye. She bit her lip to keep from crying and waved to her goodbyes for the last time before the wall blocked her view.

It wasn't until after the plane took off and she watched Los Angeles get smaller and smaller that the last two weeks finally caught up with her.  She was leaving Sunnydale. ALONE. What if she didn't make any new friends? What if they all made fun of her and her magick? She was just learning and this was a whole school full of witches and wizards. Would they place her in the remedial classes? 

Willow felt her heart begin to pound. Oh god, what had she been thinking? She opened the well-worn letter from Hogwarts checking to make sure it really said her name and it wasn't some mistake. 

~~~~

Hermione nervously fiddled with her cardboard sign that said Hogwarts. Meeting the American exchange students wasn't what was causing her to dart her eyes around the airport. It was the dark mark that had appeared in the skies over London last night. Was the battle intensifying where the Death Eaters were no longer being subtle in the Muggle World? 

Since she had been coming to London to pick up the students, Hermione had stayed the night with her parents. It had been a special treat to see them without having to wait until the holidays and they'd had a great time visiting. Their quiet conversation had been interrupted by a bang and an eerie glow. She had frantically run inside before the skull even faded, to see what the BBC was reporting but there had been no reports in the media last night or this morning before she'd left for Heathrow. Had it been a coincidence that the first group of students arriving today had coincided with the dark mark's appearance?

She nervously twirled a strand of her hair as she thought of her parents. As one of Harry's closest friends and a Muggle born she had long ago resigned herself that she would be a target but it wasn't until the string of deaths last year that she had even considered that her parents would be a target.

The BBC news had reported that the gruesome murders last year was the work of a serial killer as the victims had been similar in looks and ages but the Order and Dumbledore's Army knew different. They knew the deaths were due to Voldemort and his followers. 

The crackling voice over the speakers announcing a plane from New York drew Hermione out of her thoughts. She straightened her shirt and moved a little to the left so the sign was visible from Customs.

Hermione glanced around and noticed a couple of teenagers looking lost and began to raise her hand in greeting until she heard a squeal of excitement behind her. The two teenagers' squealed in response and ran to greet their friends. 

A young boy with brown hair walked shyly up to Hermione, "Excuse me, but I think you might be looking for me."  He held out his letter from Dumbledore.

She had to ruthlessly tamp down on her instinct to grab him in a fierce hug but she didn't want to scare the young boy who looked like the slightest sound or movement would cause him to bolt. He reminded her so much of Neville in their first year. 

"Welcome to London, Jeremy."

Jeremy's eyes grew round and goofy smile spread across his features. He was really here in LONDON and a beautiful girl was there to greet him and she had the coolest accent. 

"So it's true. There is a school for Witches and Wizards." his voice barely above a whisper.  

Hermione tried to hide her grin, she remembered her excitement of learning that the odd things she had been able to do as a young girl was because her great grandmother had been a witch. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for these students that didn't have a history of magic in their family. Her parents had explained about Hogwarts when Hermione's owl had arrived with her invitation and her father had promptly gone up to the attic and brought down "Hogwarts: A History" that had been in his family for years.

A flash of red caught her eye and Hermione turned to see what it was. A red haired girl about Hermione's age nervously bit her lip as she looked around the airport.  She tentatively raised her hand in greeting wondering if this was the American she was originally supposed to meet.

~~~

Willow sighed with relief when a brown haired girl about her age raised her hand in greeting. When she saw the sign that said 'Hogwarts' she waved in return.

Lifting her bag over her shoulder, Willow quickly made her way over to the girl with the sign.

"Hi, I think you might be looking for me?" Willow held out her well-creased letter.

Hermione smiled in greeting, "Welcome to London, Willow. This is Jeremy, who's also an exchange student. We're just waiting for two more and then we'll be off."

Willow smiled as she held out her hand to the shy young boy who looked to be about twelve. "Hi, I think I saw you on the plane."

Jeremy's face turned a bright pink as he awkwardly shook Willow's hand, "Y-yep. I was two rows behind you."

Before Willow could try to encourage Jeremy into a conversation the last two exchange students joined them.

"William and Janet, these are your fellow exchange students Willow and Jeremy." Hermione shepherded her group out through the doors and to a waiting taxi.

When the luggage was stored in the boot and everyone was settled, Hermione leaned forward and gave the driver an address.  "We'll be staying in an inn tonight and then going on to buy your supplies in the morning. First, I'll take you to a bank where you can exchange your money."

"Oh, I already exchanged dollars into pounds before I left Boston." 

Hermione smiled at Janet, "Not that kind of currency."

"What you mean Eurodollars?"

"This is a SPECIAL bank for our unique needs."

Jeremy furrowed his forehead, he had no idea what they were talking about.  He saw the comprehension on everyone else's but he didn't want to ask what they meant and look stupid.

Willow noticed Jeremy's confusion and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I think she means because we're magical."

~~~

The cab stopped in front of a shabby looking inn with a tilting sign that said, 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Oooh a book store." Willow smiled as she saw a large bookstore next to the inn. "Will it be alright to do some shopping?"

Hermione grinned at her enthusiasm for books, "I expect we can make time."

William just shook his head at the two geeks he was stuck with. As he looked out the window to his left he saw a record store.

"Guess that means I've got time to shop in the record store then."

"You can, but the school doesn't have electricity."

The driver's hand halted mid-reach for the fare, "No electricity? What kind of school has no electricity?"

"It's a back to basics school in Scotland. We have to carry water from the lake, heating is by fire and the only light is by candlelight."

Hermione winked at Janet who wore a look of horror. Willow's expression wasn't that much better. No electricity? How was she supposed to email her friends about what was happening? She had a feeling that her laptop was going to be completely useless at Hogwarts.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Willow had barely slept during the night since her mind had been buzzing with excitement and nervousness. She was in LONDON. The land of Giles. She had been horror stricken when Hermione had told them that Hogwarts or the Wizarding World didn't have electricity. At first she thought Hermione had been teasing them but after a few hours in The Leaky Cauldron Inn searching for a place to plug in her laptop she'd realized that there indeed wasn't electricity.

Since every time she closed her eyes they had popped back open she had given up on ever getting sleep and had spent most of the night researching through some of the books that Giles had leant her.  She had hoped to find a spell or something that would convert her laptop to run on magic.  But she hadn't been able to find anything.

With a sigh, she decided to get out of bed. She'd tossed and turned the last hour before she gave up, knowing she wasn't going to fall back asleep.  She had stared blankly at her suitcase before she finally decided on a nice long skirt and tee shirt. Hermione had said they were going to spend the day shopping for supplies and then take a train to Scotland and she'd wanted to be comfortable. The witches and wizards that had been in the inn last night had dressed as though they had just stepped out of 'David Copperfield' and Willow had thought the long skirt would kind of fit in. Yeah, okay it was rainbow bright and the tee shirt was a light green but the skirt was long.

"Are you going to wear that, dearie?"

Willow spun around at the sound of another's voice. "Who's there?"

Her eyes widened a bit when she noticed she was still entirely alone. Maybe the walls were thinner than she thought and someone in another room had spoken.

She turned back around to the mirror and took one last look.

"Well, if you're sure, dearie."

"AHHHHHHH!" Willow let out a scream as the ornate head on the mirror closed its mouth. "Holy crap, did you just talk?"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, luv."

Willow raised a shaking hand to her chest and hoped she didn't die of a heart attack before getting to Hogwarts.

"S-sorry. I-it's just that there aren't any talking mirrors where I come from."

The mirror gave an indignant sniff and muttered, "Yanks."

"Hey, no need to get snippy. You just frightened me."

A knock on the door interrupted anything the mirror might have said,  "You all right, Willow?"

Willow quickly opened the door on Hermione's concerned face and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry.  I just wasn't expecting to have a conversation with a mirror."

Hermione winced, "Sorry, I thought Tom had moved that mirror from the room or I would have warned you.  I guess I should tell you that paintings talk, too."

"I feel like I've landed in a Disney movie… or Oz."

Hermione grinned, "Yeah, it can feel that way a bit the first time. I'm on my way to meet the others and have some breakfast, are you ready?"

"Sure, let me just get my purse."  

~~~

When they had finished breakfast, Hermione reached down into her bag and pulled out a few sheets of parchment. She handed one to each of the students, "Okay, here's your list of supplies you'll need for school. First we'll go to Gringott's Bank where you'll exchange your money for Wizarding Currency then we'll go to Ollivander's."

"What's Ollivander's?" Janet asked.

"It's where you'll get your wand."

"A wand? You actually use a wand?" William smirked.

"Witches and Wizards can all do wandless magick, a wand just helps with control and aim. When we say a spell and point the wand it focuses our magickal energy and the wand that Ollivander helps you choose enhances that energy."

William mentally rolled his eyes… way too much information. Geez, she was like a miniature encyclopedia.

Willow looked down at her list. It was divided into two sections, uniform and other equipment. She glanced over at Jeremy's and noticed he also had a column for books.

"Umm, Hermione."

"Yes, Willow?"

"How come Jeremy's list has books on it but mine doesn't. Won't I need books?"

Janet and William shared a smirk. Who would ask about books if you didn't have to?

"Once you hit seventh year all your courses are aimed at what job your interested in. All seventh year exchange students will be tested to see what your ability is in each subject. Dumbledore said you'd get placed in classes depending on skill."

Willow swallowed her disappointment. She was just learning the craft there was no way she would be put in any of the advanced classes with other Seventh Years. She'd probably be put in Jeremy's class.

Hermione stood and turned toward the back door of the inn, "Gringotts should be open by now if you're ready."

Jeremy, Janet, William and Willow grabbed their parchment and stood to follow Hermione. The back door opened to a small walled courtyard. 

"Right? Everyone here?" Hermione waited until the students were next to her. "You might want to stand back a bit."

She raised her hand and tapped a brick three times.

The brick began to wriggle and a small hole appeared in its middle. The hole grew wider and wider until a large archway appeared.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hermione grinned at the looks of astonishment on their faces. She stepped through the archway and indicated for the others to follow her.

Willow glanced over her shoulder as she stepped onto a cobblestone street and saw the archway shrink back into a solid wall again. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." She mumbled as she hurried to catch up with the others.

She hoped her mouth wasn't hanging open as she followed Hermione down the street. She wanted to remember every detail so she could tell Xander and Buffy everything. There were owls in cages outside what looked like a pet store but she was sure it was probably something magickal.  An older woman was haggling with a street vendor over what looked like claws from a large bird. 

"Here we are."

Willow looked up and up and up. It towered over the other buildings in the Alley and it was so white it almost hurt her eyes to look at it. 

"What's that?" Jeremy whispered.

Willow looked at the doorway where Jeremy's eyes were fixed.

"That's a Goblin."

"A w-what?" Janet asked on a laugh. "Like in that David Bowie movie?"

"Goblins run Gringotts. It's rumored that there are dragons guarding the money in the lower floors."

A Goblin dressed in a uniform opened the doors and bowed deeply as they passed into the marble interior. Goblins were seated behind desks scribbling in books with quills, some were weighing gold and still others were examining jewels. Hermione walked toward a long, high counter where six goblins sat and waited until one was free. 

Hermione motioned for the others to follow her, "We'd like to exchange Muggle money please."

The Goblin peered over its glasses at Hermione, "Very well."

Hermione stepped back from the counter and made room for Janet in front of the Goblin.  Janet opened her wallet and held out some pound notes to the Goblin.  The Goblin took the money, reached for his abacus and began to calculate the exchange rate. 

"Right, here you go."

Janet reached for the bag of coins that the Goblin pushed toward her. 

"Next."

Hermione waited until Willow collected her bag before smiling her thanks at the Goblin. "Thanks, Griphook."

Ollivander's was the next stop with its peeling gold letters over the door.  'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'

Willow's eyes widened as she stepped over the threshold. There were thousands of narrow boxes piled from floor to ceiling. A soft voice called from the back, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mr. Ollivander."

"Hermione Granger, nice to see you again. Wand still working all right?"

Hermione smile at the kind older man, "Yes, sir. These are exchange students at Hogwarts. They're here for their wands."

"Ah yes, you lot are quite the talk of the Wizarding World. Who's first?"

Hermione nudged Jeremy forward.

"Hmm, let me see." Mr. Ollivander reached for a silver tape measure, "Which is your wand arm?"

"Huh?"

"Which hand do you write with?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh, my left."

"Hold out your arm." He measured from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. "Every Ollivander has a core of a powerful magickal substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are the same."

He finished measuring and moved half way down the first column of boxes. "Here try this one. Cottonwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Jeremy reached out tentatively and grasped the wand that Mr. Ollivander held out. Hermione gave him an encouraging nod and he gave the wand a flick. Red and gold sparks flew from its end.

"Excellent. The wand chooses the wizard you know."

Hermione indicated that Janet go next.

Janet stepped up to the counter and held out her right hand. The tape measure took her measurements while Mr. Ollivander searched the columns of boxes for just the right one.

"Cherrywood and unicorn hair. Ten and a quarter inches. Pliable. Excellent for transfiguration."

Janet shrugged her shoulders and gripped the wand. Feeling like an idiot she gave the thin piece of wood a good wave.  Red and gold sparks flew from its end.

"Excellent. Very good, very good."

Hermione motioned for William to take Janet's place at the counter.  Mr. Ollivander mumbled as he moved from column to column until a muffled "Ah, ha" could be heard from the back of the store.

"Here. Mahogany and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple."

Phoenix feather? Who wants a wand with phoenix feather when you can get one with a dragon's heartstring? William reached for the wand and gave it a half-hearted swish. A small amount of red sparks erupted from its end.

"Yes, yes. Very good, very good."

Crap. He'd hoped it wouldn't work so he could get one that had dragon in its core but at least it wasn't unicorn hair.

Willow smiled shyly at Mr. Ollivander as she took William's place at the counter. She tried not to flinch when the silver tape measure began to take her measurements while Mr. Ollivander searched the columns. 

He reached for a ladder and climbed half way up a stack to reach the wand he was searching for. He blew the dust off the top of the box as he made his way back to the last student.

"Here. Rowan with dragon heartstring. Nine and three-quarter inches. Give it a wave."

Willow reached for the wand and felt a warmth spread up her arms from her fingertips as soon as she gripped it. She raised it slightly and brought it down with a flick. Red and gold sparks shot out of it.

"Oh bravo. Very good indeed."


	6. Part 6

Part 6

To: rgiles@sunnydale.edu 

_From: doogiesgirl@aol.com_

_Hey Giles,_

_I'm sitting at a net café in King's Cross.  *grins* I can't believe I just wrote that. I have so much to tell you in such little time. My train leaves soon but I didn't want you guys to worry if you don't hear from me. It turns out the school doesn't have electricity. Hence, no laptop usage. I had to ship it back home.  I don't know how they communicate to each other since they don't have phones either.  I'll try to figure out a way to let you guys know that I arrived safely._

_Diagon Alley was like another world. I think I even saw a Dragon's claw. Either that or they grow really big chickens here in England. OOOOH I got a wand!  Yep, I'm a regular Glenda the Good Witch of the North. It's made of Rowan and has a Dragon's heartstring in its core. I don't know if they mean a REAL dragon or like a Komodo dragon._

_I miss everyone! Tell Buff and Xan hi and I'll try to figure out a way to write to them._

Willow 

~~~~~~

Willow quickly made her way over to where Hermione and the others were waiting. 

Hermione waved at Willow before turning back to Jeremy, William and Janet. "Have everything?"

William looked down at his cart stuffed full of his luggage, books, robes, gloves, cloak, wand, cauldron, phials, telescope, scales, and the owl perched in the cage. He'd stuffed the dorky hat in his luggage and swore he would never put it on his head. When he'd first received the letter from Dumbledore he'd thought it was a joke. Then he had visions of being a wizard like in Everquest. Then reality hit and he found himself with a wand that held a phoenix feather and a clichéd pointed hat.

"So we're it? We get a whole train to ourselves?" William asked Hermione.

"No, you'll be able to meet some of the other exchange students as they'll be joining us." Hermione gathered her charges and began walking them toward the entrance to Platform 9 ¾.

Willow couldn't get the thought that a train taking her to a school for witches and wizards was in the middle of King's Cross station out of her mind. It reminded her of Sunnydale with all the citizens ignorantly going about their business and a whole other world of demons and vampires coexisting right under their noses.

Hermione stopped in front of a dividing barrier on the platform. On one side there was a plastic sign that said nine and on the other was a plastic sign that said ten.

Janet rolled her eyes, "Great another brick wall. I suppose she's going to tap it and it'll disappear."

"Not with this one." Hermione briskly spoke, "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten." 

She leaned down to speak quietly to Jeremy. "If you're nervous it's best to go at it at a slight run."

Straightening up Hermione addressed Janet and William. "Would you like to have a go first?"

William straightened his spine. How hard can it be if eleven year olds did this every year? He gripped the handle of his luggage trolley after making sure the owl cage and everything else was secure. "Here goes nothing," he muttered as he pushed the trolley forward.

His eyes widened as the front end of the trolley seemed to melt into the wall and he followed closely behind. A scarlet steam engine with gold lettering that read 'Hogwarts Express' greeted him as he reached the other side. William could see other students nervously chatting in small groups along the platform.

He turned his head at the sound of a small shriek and saw Janet exiting a wrought iron gate with the sign 'Platform 9 ¾'.

"Well, that was a bit unexpected." Janet quickly moved her trolley out of the way since she wasn't sure how far behind the others were.

Jeremy opened his eyes when he noticed he hadn't hit the wall. A smile spread across his face when he saw William and Janet standing nearby. That was kind of cool now that his heart calmed down and he hadn't smashed face first into the barrier.

"Everyone alright?" Hermione asked as she followed Willow onto the Platform. She waved to Sally-Ann Perks and her group of charges. "Right then. Let's get you settled on board."

Willow leaned over to check on the cat that she'd bought. Yes, it was a bit cliché for a witch to have a cat but when she'd seen her at Magical Menagerie she couldn't resist.

"You okay, Trixie?" 

The black and white cat stared unblinkingly into Willow's green eyes before turning in a circle and lying back down with her back to Willow.

"I think she's mad at me."

"My cat, Crookshanks, gets that way when I try to put her in a carrier. You can let her out for a bit once the train leaves."

Hermione motioned for them to follow her as she made her way toward the train. "Right then. Just make yourselves comfortable in any empty compartment. There should be plenty of room since this isn't a regular trip."

Willow found an empty compartment and stored her luggage before setting Trixie's carrier beside her on the seat as she looked out the window. She watched as the small groups of students made their way onto the train. Most stayed with their group that they'd arrived with but others, like herself, ventured off on their own.

The train began to move and the red head watched the platform getting smaller and smaller until the train gathered too much speed and it faded into the distance. She was really on her way to Hogwarts. Her stomach had butterflies doing the mambo in it just thinking about what it would be like there. 

The door of the compartment slid open and Hermione stuck her head in. "Mind if I join you for a bit?"

When Willow shook her head, Hermione shut the door and took the seat opposite her. "It should be okay to let, Trixie was it, out now."

Willow unlatched Trixie's carrier and with a loud meow the cat leapt out and began exploring the room. 

"Nervous?"

"That obvious?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I can remember my first time going to Hogwarts. I was so nervous and excited that I'd devoured everything and anything I could read about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World before coming. I met my best friends Ron and Harry on the train." She snorted, "Of course we didn't start out as friends. It took defeating a troll to start being friendly."

Willow's eyes widened. "A troll!?! There are trolls here?"

"Nasty buggers, too. Dumb as posts though, so that helps. You probably won't see any while you're at Hogwarts. I've only seen the one."

After a time, a smiling dimpled woman slid open their door, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out money to buy some Pumpkin Pasties for herself and Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for Ron and Harry.

Willow decided that the Pumpkin Pasties looked harmless so she bought a couple of those and a little something for Trixie. She wrinkled her nose as she looked at the packages of Chocolate Frogs. "Frogs?"  She hoped she'd kept the disgust out of her voice.

"Oh, those are for Ron. He collects the cards. Want one?"

The red head violently shook her head no, "Frog fear."

Hermione quickly put her presents in her purse. "Sorry. Don't feel bad, Ron's terrified of spiders."

"I get that, with the furry legs and the creepy crawly." 

They sat in companionable silence as they ate their food and watched the countryside speed by.

When she was finished eating, Willow opened a package and held out a little sample as a peace offering to Trixie. The cat had kept to the opposite side of the room, ignoring Willow, since being let out of the carrier. "Mmm, smells yummy."

Trixie eyed the piece of food and then jumped up next to Willow. The red head grinned as she looked over at Hermione, "I think she's forgiven me or her hunger outweighs her anger."

"I really enjoyed talking to you, Willow but we'll be at Hogwarts soon and I should check on the others. There'll be an announcement shortly telling everyone when we'll be approaching the station. That'll give you plenty of time to get into your Hogwarts robes. If I don't see you before then I'll meet you on the platform okay?"

"Thanks, Hermione. It was nice talking to you, too."

The door clicked shut behind Hermione and Willow looked down at Trixie who was busy licking her paws. "Well, kitty it looks like it's just you and me."

Trixie purred and rubbed her head on Willow's hip before jumping into her lap and curling into a ball to relax in the sunshine.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

Willow quickly followed the stream of students that were lining the platform. The announcement on the train just before they'd pulled into Hogsmead Station had said that their belongings would be waiting for them at Hogwarts.  She had been concerned about Trixie but Hermione had said it was all right to bring their animals with them.  So she'd gathered up Trixie's carrying case and joined the line eagerly waiting to disembark the train.

Hermione nervously watched the crowd that had gathered around the Station. The new students were chattering excitedly as they took in the sites and sounds of the tiny village of Hogsmeade.  She just hoped that the Death Eaters wouldn't make an attack here. It was a perfect opportunity to strike a blow not only to Dumbledore and the Order but also take out a large group of Muggle born witches and wizards. For the first time Hermione let a little doubt creep into her faith of Dumbledore's decisions. She shrugged off her niggling doubts and gathered her charges.

"What's that?" Jeremy looked at the carriages that were waiting patiently for their riders. 

"That's how we'll be going to Hogwarts." Hermione said as she herded Jeremy, Willow, William and Janet across the path.

"I don't see an ignition key or a steering wheel.  How's it work?" William asked as they all settled inside.

Willow turned confused eyes to William, "I'd guess those weird creatures that are strapped to the front pull it."

William, Jeremy and Janet all poked their heads out the windows to see what Willow was talking about. Maybe the creatures had been strapped to the carriage while they were climbing in.

William smirked back at Willow, "What've you been smoking and can I have some? There's nothing there."

Willow's eyes widened, she could have sworn there were creatures strapped to the front of the carriages. Sure they had sorta looked like the kind of horse that would sprout from the Hellmouth but other than that she didn't think she'd imagined them.

"They're thestrals." Hermione said as the carriage began to wind its way toward the school.

Jeremey's mouth dropped open. "You mean there's something really there? How come Willow can see them but we can't?" He hoped that didn't mean that he wasn't much of a wizard. His cousins had teased him enough when he'd told them he was going to a school for witches and wizards.

"I would say Willow could see them because she's witnessed a death. Legend has it that they are harbingers of death but of course that's nonsense.  Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures Professor, said the legend began when only those that had experienced death first hand began to see them and they'd tell others about it. Since the first tales of them spread, they were thought to be the horses that brought you to the otherside. Which is kind of ironic since they bring students to the other side to Hogwarts."

Janet rolled her eyes as Hermione finished answering Jeremy's question. She really wished people would quit asking the brunette witch questions. She'd tell you way more information than you wanted to know or care about.  Couldn't she have just said that they're thestrals and you had to have seen death to see them?  Who needed all that extra stuff?

A small gasp escaped Willow as the coach passed through magnificent wrought iron gates flanked by two large columns with winged boars sitting on top. The school was a castle, an honest to goodness castle. For about the millionth time since leaving Sunnydale she wished Xander and Buffy were there with her.

William smiled as the coach stopped and he got his first look at the school. He thought that this might not be so very bad after all. Okay he wasn't a kick ass wizard like in Everquest BUT he would be staying in a castle.

Professor McGonagall stood on the front steps as she waited to greet the first wave of exchange students. "Come with me, please. Sally-Anne and Hermione you may take your seats with your houses."

Hermione was surprised when Professor McGonagall escorted the students to a small side door entrance instead of the large double doors that opened into the Great Hall. She had thought that they would be sorted like any other student that entered Hogwarts for the first time, with much pomp and circumstance.

The Headmaster stood to speak when Professor McGonagall entered through the side doors.

"Welcome! Welcome, most particularly to our guests. It is a tradition at Hogwarts that each new student is sorted into the houses of Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

Professor Snape scowled as he placed the four-legged stool, with the Sorting Hat resting on it, in front of the Great Hall. With a glare at the new students he returned to his seat at the staff table.

Dumbledore continued, "Each house has a noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here the members of your house will be something like a family within Hogwarts."

Draco Malfoy sneered at Dumbledore's speech. He couldn't wait to owl his mother about the disaster that Hogwarts had become. In the beginning of Hogwarts they allowed half-breeds, then werewolves and now Muggle witches and wizards that had no history of magick in their families would be sorted into Slytherin. Maybe this would outrage his mother so much that she'd allow him to transfer to Durmstrang. He knew about the rumors that Potty and Weasel were quick to spread around. That he and the other Slytherins had stayed at Hogwarts only so they could spy for the Dark Lord and Death Eaters. Not that he didn't send information to his mother or his parent's friends but that wasn't why Draco was still there. No Malfoy or Black had ever graduated from any school other than Hogwarts and Narcissa had insisted that Draco WOULD not be the first.

Professor McGonagall called the first name, "Ang, Lee."

A fifteen year old with black hair put on the hat and sat down. After a small hesitation the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

The table to the right shouted and clapped as they welcomed Lee Ang to their house.

Ron leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Which are your lot?"

Hermione glanced over to where the new students were nervously standing as they watched their fellow newcomers get sorted. She spotted Willow, Jeremy, Janet and William as they waited for their names to be called. "Those four there."

"Davis, Jeremy."

Ron looked over to where Hermione had indicated and saw a cute red head gently push an eleven-year-old boy toward the stool.

Jeremy glanced nervously back at Willow before he squared his shoulders and put on the hat. His eyes widened as he heard the hat mumbling. If he hadn't wanted to appear a wuss he would have yelped and threw the hat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table erupted into shouts and applause as they welcomed their first student.

Draco sat back with a smirk, as none of those called had been sorted into Slytherin. Maybe this wouldn't be the disaster he thought it would be.

"Declan, Henri."

An older boy smirked back at his companions before making his way to the front of the Great Hall. With a flourish he set the hat on his head and took his seat. 

There was silence as everyone waited for the hat to make its pronouncement. "SLYTHERIN!"

Polite applause greeted the newest member of Slytherin house.

Ron looked over at the scowl that Malfoy wore and laughed. "The great git probably thought none of them would be sorted into Slytherin."

Willow shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for her name to be called. She hated the suspense of where she would be placed. What if her house hated her and she didn't fit in? She hoped she was sorted into Gryffindor since she'd at least know two people with Hermione and Jeremy there.

She was brought out of her scattered thoughts as Professor McGonagall called, "Harbor, Janet".

Janet strode to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. She had her eye on a blonde hottie and prayed the stupid hat would sort her into his house.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Her shoulders slumped as she set the hat back on the stool and made her way to her new house. It wasn't the same house as the hottie but her eyes scanned her new table as she sat and saw a few hotties among the Hufflepuff. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

A flush crept up Dennis' cheeks as his stomach growled and Colin elbowed him in the side. "Can't help it. I'm hungry." Dennis muttered as he scowled at his brother.

"Cheer up, mate. It doesn't look like there are that many left." Ron's eyes traveled to where the remaining students waited.

"Rosenberg, Willow."

Ron smiled as the cute red head that he'd noticed before took a deep breath and walked toward Professor McGonagall.

The butterflies were officially doing the tango in her stomach as Willow felt every eye in the huge room staring at her. 'Please put me in Gryffindor,' she thought as she smiled hesitantly at McGonagall and put on the hat.

Willow stiffened as the hat began to mumble in her ear, "Difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. A talent oh yes and a thirst to prove yourself. Where to put you, where to put you?"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted into applause and shouts as Willow took the hat off her head. 'Okay that was uber-creepy,' she thought as went to meet her new housemates.

A slight blonde smiled and waved for Willow to sit next to her. "Hullo, I'm Luna. Welcome to Ravenclaw."

Willow breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled at Luna. They didn't seem so bad at all though she still wished she'd been placed with Hermione and Jeffery.

Hermione's eyes widened as the Sorting Hat put Willow in Ravenclaw. She had hoped Willow would have been sorted into Gryffindor so she could get to know her better. Not that they didn't have friends in other houses but it wasn't the same as your housemates.

"Wylie, William."

'Finally!' William thought as the old bat called his name.  He made his way to the stool and vowed that this would be the last time he'd wear such a dorky, clichéd hat.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he'd barely put the hat on before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" 

Each time the Hat had called out Slytherin the scowl deepened further on Malfoy's face. The only silver lining out of this was that out of all the students sorted only six were sorted into Slytherin. The last one had been sorted into the house as fast as he himself had been in his first year.

Professor McGonagall picked up the stool and took the Sorting Hat away. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet again and beamed at the new students of Hogwarts. "Welcome to what I hope will be a fascinating time at Hogwarts. Enjoy the Welcoming Feast."


End file.
